Control
by Ryou VeRua
Summary: Those bullies really should have picked another day to pick on Ryou. And Ryou should really learn exactly how much of him is under the spirit's control. Tendershipping [for contest]


**Control**

Tendershipping! One of my favourites! It's for Compy's contest, as usual (honestly, I don't think I even write unless there's another pairing up). It's weird, retarded, and I kind of like it. However, it still needs quite a bit of editting. At least the actual mistakes are gone!

Ryou has this whole power thing going on and… alright, I shouldn't say anything. Yup. I'll be quiet now…. Yup. And the title is obvious, of course. I really can't think of what else to call it. I'm lazy, and that's that. No complaining.

_Italics_ is used for all nonverbal discussion. For example, inside their crazy minds... letters... you know, the works.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters… but all this candy? Yup, that's ALL mine. X3 I bet you're all jealous of me now, eh? Happy Halloween!

* * *

The spirit craved control. It craved absolute control of everything around it. Already in possession of two Millennium items, the Ring and the Eye, controlling the immediate aspects of the outside world was easy - but the spirit could not move to the whole world yet. There was still something much closer to home he needed to take care of first.

Well, perhaps it wasn't so much something that he _needed,_ as it was _wanted._

And the spirit always got what it wanted.

-o-O-o-O-o-

_I really should put more thought into Mr. Karita's crew cut idea._

His breath was forced out of him as Ryou was slammed into the back wall of the school. Two of the thick-muscled boys laughed and cracked their knuckles in the stereotypical bully style as the apparent ringleader grinned at Ryou, his face lit with a devilish delight that promised pain.

_I wish I wasn't such a bully magnet._

"Look at little Bakura, walking all alone from school," the ringleader crowed. "Where are your bodyguards, mm? Finally saw sense and ditched you?"

One of his cronies sniggered. "They ran off somewhere to play that dumb card game."

The ringleader guffawed. "Aw, isn't that cute. You like that little kid game too, don't you? You really should have gone with the rest of those losers. That's too bad, because until they get back, you're going to be our punching bag." The other boys whooped and hollered. Ryou didn't even bother to respond; even the long break from the last few bullies that had dared to pick a fight with him hadn't made him forget the old routine. Resigned, he stared at the ground, watching the leader raise his fist out of the corner of his eye –

And then time froze.

_Ryou Bakura. _The voice echoed, smooth and mocking and laughing silently. _Would you like some assistance?_

_No,_ Ryou answered instinctively. _And no for today, tomorrow, and every time that you ever will ask!_

_Oh, come now, _it answered, completely unaffected, _hear me out. I don't want this precious body of yours damaged, and neither do you. Besides, it will be rather troublesome to have these three on your tail every day... It will be good for both of us. And hurry up with your answer, _it added conversationally. _Even I can't stop time forever. _

Ryou looked up for the first time since he had been approached. His stomach lurched slightly. The ringleader's fist was in the air, and inching ever so slowly towards his face. Worst of all, he knew there was no way he would be able to stop it by himself. _If only I was stronger..._

_Yes or no?_ the voice said, and this time Ryou detected a trace of agitation; the spirit's demeanor wasn't quite as infallible as Ryou had thought.

_No._

It snarled loudly, and Ryou felt his _own_ spirit rip away from his body. With growing horror, he watched his own hand reach up and intercept the fist. The spirit tightened his grip and Ryou shuddered as he felt the bones being crushed from the pressure, from the _power _that he had never dreamt he would ever possess.

"Shit!" the ringleader roared, tearing his arm away from 'Ryou' and cradling it protectively. His friends had stopped laughing. They looked unsure now, almost frightened.

Ryou's body stepped forward, the spirit leering at the three. "Oh, I'm sorry," it said with Ryou's voice. "The way you were talking about inflicting pain – well, naturally, I couldn't help myself! I wanted in on the fun. Or," the spirit grinned, "is it only fun when you aren't the one in pain?"

"What are you waiting for?" the ringleader screamed at the other two, but they were frozen in place. It was obvious whose idea the encounter had been.

"I'll admit, though, I am more partial to card games." The spirit sighed dramatically. It then brightened and smiled evilly, showing off sharp canines. "So how about we play a card game, since everyone here knows who is stronger?"

Ryou didn't know when he had started screaming. Why wouldn't they run? Hide? Didn't they know what was going to happen?

_Don't bother, Ryou Bakura,_ the voice laughed, _they can't hear you, not if I don't want them to. Besides, even if they could, what makes you think they could ever escape me?_

A dark mist was settling in on the ground around them, swirling and dancing playfully around the dirtied shoes of the three boys, but they didn't notice. The second one mumbled quietly, "Hey, Nobu, maybe we should just get out of here –"

"No!" growled the leader Nobu. His eyes were firmly locked on the spirit, and his face was turning an ugly purple. "I'm not gonna let this punk humiliate me!"

"Suit yourself," the spirit said pleasantly. "The game is simple. We'll both draw a card from my deck. Whoever draws the monster with the higher attack points wins. You _do_ know how to read, don't you? If either of us draw a magic or trap card, there will be a redraw." It held out the deck to him. "The guest will go first. Ah," it added, and Ryou knew, even without being able to see it, that the smile it was forcing him to wear had just turned sinister, "and I should warn you now: If you lose, don't expect to come out of this unscathed. You'll have to play my Penalty Game. All of you." Its eyes swept over the other two slowly, savouring the looks on their faces; Ryou could feel the spirit's excitement wash over him.

"And if I win?"

"Well," said the spirit with amusement, "my life is as good as yours."

_NO! _

_Quiet,_ the spirit said to him and Ryou clawed at his invisible throat; his voice was gone.

Nobu was clearly taken aback. He turned to the other two for support. The second boy elbowed Nobu and whispered, "Just do it and get it over with!" while the third nodded fervently.

"Fine," he said, drawing the top card with his good hand.

The spirit bared his teeth into a grin and picked the next card. "Relax a little. Have fun." It glanced at its card and his eyes flashed. "Now show your card."

With a trembling hand, the two showed their cards at the same time. Ryou let out a small sob of despair.

"N-No – No way! You cheated!" Nobu ripped the card in half furiously and snarled orders to his friends. "Look, all we have to do is surround him and it'll be easy! Watsuki, you get on his right, and Makio, you take his left -"

"You realize that by ripping the card, you've destroyed part of the game. That's cheating. I hope you plan on replacing that card, because it was one of my favourites." The other two left the responses to Nobu, moving as quickly as they could, and cautiously as well; they had finally noticed the shadows swirling around them, now up to their ankles. They had thickened, muffling their footsteps and their movements were agitated.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, freak," Nobu grinned, dropping the card fragments and grinding them into the ground with the toe of his shoe. The pieces glowed faintly in the darkness. "The replacement will be your hospital gift."

"You are really too destructive for your own good." The spirit stared past the group at the large shadow growing behind them, a faint smile lingering on his lips. "Fortunately, you three and your new friend seem to share that in common."

There was a loud roar, and the Man-Eater Bug struck.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Ryou was crying.

_Oh God, it's happening again. Oh God, Yugi isn't here to help me this time, to protect everyone from me. What will I do?_

He didn't even know where he was crying; some dark part of his mind, he supposed. Ryou had withdrawn quickly, as soon as he realized what was about to happen. Even so, he hadn't been able to leave quickly enough to miss the claw tearing through soft flesh...

_I'm a murderer._

Before, he had only suspected. He had known about the comas that could only have been caused by the spirit, but there had been disappearances too, strange disappearances that Ryou could, if he tried, connect to himself, but he had never wanted to. Of course, he had never remembered any incidents either.

Ryou still remembered what had just happened though, didn't he? Why? The spirit had always erased his memories at this point – or perhaps he erased them later? _How confusing..._

And then he heard them. Quiet footsteps, like those of a practiced thief creeping through a victim's home.

"Who's there?" he shrieked, more tears threatening to spill, and he spun around –

Ryou stared. The one who had snuck up on him was… himself? Except... it wasn't him. It couldn't be. This other Ryou's features... they were sharper, somehow. Ryou was also frailer, frail _looking_, while this other one was lean and muscular; his hair was limp and lifeless, and its hair was wild, exciting - it almost had a life of its own! And its _eyes_... its eyes were clever, cunning and dangerous, a vibrant red that glittered even in the dim lighting. It was clearly a powerful being, whatever it was.

It took Ryou's form, and made it look so much better.

_Just call me Bakura._

Ryou started. _What? Did you just – _

'Bakura' laughed. _That name was mine long before you ever came about. Are you feeling better? That was quite a show I left you back there._

Ryou didn't understand what this beautiful doppelganger, this _Bakura,_ was saying. To be honest, Ryou was enraptured by him, and he didn't know why. Something about Bakura drew him like a moth to the flame...

_It's working well, then,_ Bakura spoke quietly.

_Hmm? _Ryou's tears had dried on his face. He couldn't take his eyes off of Bakura; there was something in the pit of his stomach, though, a feeling of dread that he couldn't shake off. _Do not be drawn in!_ it said, _do not let It deceive you! _

_It? What is It?_

Ryou had not meant to ask it out loud, and the beautiful one laughed again. The laugh was cold and cruel, and very familiar. An icy feeling swept over him.

_You,_ Ryou murmured, horrified.

Another cold laugh echoed around them. _Yes, me,_ Bakura answered. _I've been waiting for this day for a long time, Ryou Bakura. A very long time. _

_Get away from me!_ Ryou cried, without really meaning it. But he did! Oh, he did mean it, he really did – he hated this monster! He hated everything that Bakura had ever done to him. But his body yearned for him, to be near him, to touch him...

He shook it off. It was only evidence of his desperation in his loneliness that he was so willing to accept the company of this demon, and nothing more.

_You don't want me to, _Bakura purred, stepping forward. _Don't lie to me - I know everything about you. I know your thoughts, your wishes, your hopes, your fears, your oldest desires... and your newest ones. I didn't realize I was so irresistible. _

Ryou was trembling. With every step Bakura took towards him, his heart skipped a beat. He was disgusted. _This is you, isn't it? You're the one making me feel like this!_

_I can't manipulate what isn't there, Ryou. You lust for the same things I do: power. And I'm the one that holds it over you. You could feel it when I first approached you and you feel it now. Yet, you still resist me. You resist yourself. Why, when it is so much easier to give in?_

Bakura was only two feet away from him now. Ryou's legs felt like jelly. His emotions were in such contrast with each other - his heart was swelling with the feeling of Bakura near him, and his stomach churning at the thought of it - he felt ready to collapse.

_How can he have such control over me..._

When Ryou's legs gave way, Bakura was there to catch him. Tilting his head up, he pulled Ryou into a rough kiss and murmured mockingly, _Don't worry. I won't torment you with such horrible memories. But I am not merciful enough to erase their existence from your mind completely. You need something to remember me by. Go to sleep, Ryou Bakura._

-o-O-o-O-o-

There was a loud clatter as pencils were sent flying to the floor. Ryou blinked, sat up and looked around. _I'm in my room?_ Frowning, he picked the pencils back up and packed them away neatly in the drawer of his desk, and pulled out his stationary kit and a pen. Pen poised, he winced suddenly as his head throbbed. Fuzzy memories were flashing through his mind.

He winced again, this time sympathetically. _I hope Nobu and the others got away..._

More memories. These were harder to recall, and blurred. Only one thing had stood out. He had finally seen the Voice.

Ryou shuddered, but his stomach twisted nervously at the thought, his heart fluttered and he could feel the blood rise in his cheeks. _How strange._

There was a lot he needed to think about, Ryou decided. He would make this letter a short one.

_Dear Amane,_

_I met the Voice today, and I'm scared. He's never done anything like that before. At least, I don't think he has. I may just not remember._

_He looks exactly like me, Amane. I thought Honda was just exaggerating, but he really does look like me. Eviler, yes, but what makes him seem like my evil doppelganger isn't physical. I wish he had made me forget our encounter. His voice is the only thing that convinces me that he really is another person. _

_Yugi and the others are still at that tournament, you know, the one Father didn't let me go to. I really hope they come back soon. I don't think I can handle being alone for much longer. These are the times, when I really am alone, that I wish I could defend myself. I almost wish I had the power the spirit holds over me, and others. I would never misuse it, of course! It would always be used in the defense of others. Can you imagine, being able to wield power like that, for justice...?_

Ryou was about to sign his name there, but something made him pause. Almost on its own, his hand wrote down one last line.

_P.S. Amane... I think I may like boys. The fan girls at school will be very disappointed._

_Love, _

_Ryou_

* * *

That was retarded. :3

The thing about power for justice is... just there because of that whole thing, you know, with Bakura 'fighting for his own justice' and stuff. … Aka… Ryou is a power whore. XD

Review please?


End file.
